mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|A special magical connection with future best friends, hm? Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|The first climpse of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in the episode Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Scootaloo with Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Scootaloo.png|Name's Scootaloo... Scootaloo "Like endless!" S1E12.png CMC Smiling S1E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png S1E12 CMC Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara.png Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Hmmm... Thinking... CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|This yummy cupcake. Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|Don't eat the cupcakes! Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png|Oops! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|The result Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Scootaloo grooving it off with friends. Stare Master Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Scootaloo and Apple Bloom dash in Founders.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 1.png|Scootaloo CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|The Three Amigas! Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Scootaloo running with her friends The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Scootaloo may have gone derpy for the moment. Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png Hammering S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|''We were making a table?'' The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|They won't stay in this bed for long Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Sneaking her gang out Fluttershy's front door. Scootaloo why you-W 6.1002.png|Doesn't she look cute? Scootaloo no CM-W 4.2367.png|I just can't stop looking at this. Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png|Two chickens? The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png Scootaloo map of Ponyville E18-W181.png|"And a map of Ponyville." CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png Scootaloo no mount unclimbed E18-W18.png|"No mountain unclimbed!" Scootaloo sweet tune E18-W46.png|"Whats that sweet tune you're singing?" Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|Scootaloo is gonna rock the show. Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png Scootaloo spin dance E18-W18.png|Scootaloo showing Apple Bloom how to perform a spinning dance move. Scootaloo see AB fail spin E18-W18.png|Oh it could be worse. Scootaloo a celery stalk E18-W18.png|"Like a celery stalk...?" Scootaloo huh- W 5.4417.png|Huh what was that? Scootaloo pffft E18-W18.png|Pffffffft. Scootaloo could worse-W 3.1006.png|She smiles because she knows it could have been worse. Scootaloo totaly using that E18-W18.png|"Thanks I'm totally using that." Scootaloo hear that E18-W18.png|A roll of fabric is making a ripping noise as it rolls away. Scootaloo 12.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png|"Did you see us practice!?" Scootaloo leave them speechless E18-W18.png|"Speechless! We'll going to leave them speechless!" CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png|Ahh! you've got your own version of the human band KISS Scootaloo main singer E18-W18.png|"I'm the main singer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Scootaloo singing on stage. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|Feels like the sun will never come. Scootaloo sun not there E18-W18.png|when your cutie mark's not there. Scootaloo uh she tripped E18-W18.png|Scootaloo thinking, "She could fly?" CMC why they laughing E18-W18.png|"Why are they laughing at us?" Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|A shot of the whole group, including the CMC. The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|Scootaloo pumped up and ready to zipline. CMC zip-lining S1E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png Scootaloo covered in tree sap S1E23.png|Well, considering tree saps can't be considered a cutie mark, then I say no. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Where can we find a cannon? Scootaloo covered in tree sap 2 S1E23.png|If getting cutie marks would involve getting covered in tree sap, then there's no use. Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png|Here ya go and clean 'em up! Scootaloo 'start with the coolest pony in Ponyville' S1E23.png|"And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville." S1E23 Scootaloo hooves off the ground.PNG S1E23 Scootaloo in the air.PNG|Scootaloo hovering in the background Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Like a boss! Scootaloo 'She's not afraid of anything!' S1E23.png|"She's not afraid of anything!" Scootaloo 'The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale' S1E23.png|"The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale!" Scootaloo 'Rainbow Dash!' S1E23.png|"Rainbow Dash!" CMC High hoof S1E23.png Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|Not good! The CMC stuck together S1E23.png|I should have cleaned my hooves before high-hoofing. Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png|We have to find Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo stopping her scooter S1E23.png|Rabbits! CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png CMC gasp S1E23.png CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Scootaloo mock-gags S1E23.png|Bleh! That was such a terrible story! Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png|Let's hear a real cutie mark story from Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, why is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings Crossing.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'how she earned her cutie mark' S1E23.png|"We're trying to find Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark." Scootaloo 'What happened to Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"What happened to Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png|"Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing." Scootaloo looking at measuring tape S1E23.png|Do I have to look at this measuring tape? Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Rarity S01E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'any closer to our cutie marks' S1E23.png|"These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks!" Rarity2 S01E23.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png|"Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo bored S1E23.png|Looks like Scootaloo is still unsuccessful at getting to Rainbow Dash. Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png|"Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can." CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png|"Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie S01E23.png Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png|"Why not?" scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png|Huuuh? Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Scootaloo Wierd happened- W 5.6219.png|Was Pinkie Pie being weird? CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story." The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png|"Wow". Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! Scootaloo 'need to try zip-lining again' S1E23 .png|"Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again." Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo Wingless.png|... and now her wings are gone. Scootaloo a song-W 2.6119.png|A SONG!? Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|What's this I'm hearing about an assistant? Scootaloo hopping E24-W 8.8.png|Scootaloo hippity hop. Scootaloowilldoanything.jpg|Scootaloo will do anything for Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Aww! Cutie Scootie! Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png|''Yes Ma'am!'' Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png|A very excited Scootaloo Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png|She takes the eaten apple away-* Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png|Scootaloo watching the meteor shower. Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Watching the shower close to her idol. Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders